A Library Romance
by eveningstar1996
Summary: What was Angeline thinking that would eventually lead to her making out with Trey behind the library? One-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bloodlines

* * *

A Library Romance

I peeked over at Trey as he studied the lesson on polynomials in my algebra textbook, and admired the way his dark hair fell over his brown eyes. _He's pretty cute for a human_, I thought to myself, but then reluctantly checked myself.

It's not that his being a human was a problem. Back at home, where my people the Keepers lived, plenty of Moroi and humans got married. Even some dhampirs and humans had gotten together. I just hadn't been interested in humans when I was still at home, but that wasn't the problem at hand.

Even Eddie wasn't the main problem – although it should've been, since we were secretly dating. The biggest problem was that he was a Warrior of Light, which was a secret group of vampire hunters. His group had tried to execute Sonya a few months ago, and it was lucky that an entire group of guardians – me included – had rushed in and saved her and Sydney.

Our allegiances were in complete opposition with each other. Trey was allied with the Warriors of Light, and I was dedicated to protecting Jill, the Dragomir princess. Even if the Warriors meant no harm to her since she was Moroi, it was too dangerous for anyone to know about her – including Trey.

When we first started tutoring, Trey had been so incredibly rude to me. He'd called me "stupid" a few times, had insulted my intelligence, and asked why I couldn't understand something that was "so basic a fifth grader could pass this class." Then I'd ended up chucking my book at his head and injured him. Amazingly, he'd come back and tried to be a little more polite.

But despite our differences and antagonism, we'd actually managed to connect. He listened to me whenever I talked to him about the Keepers – and _really_ listened, instead of out of politeness. I got the feeling Eddie was only pretending to be interested about my people whenever I told him about them, and that I was exaggerating about some of our customs. I wasn't kidding about any of the Keeper customs, because you have to be a fighter to be worth anything.

I felt close to Trey in a different way than Eddie. I had tried so hard and flirted a lot with Eddie before we'd gotten together. Then Sydney had told him I was making miserable him that way, and I toned it down. We'd gotten together after the raid on the Warriors' compound. I was happy in the beginning and we would constantly sneak out to secluded areas to make out. Ever since I'd started getting tutored by Trey, I'd stopped sneaking out to make out with Eddie. I'd started noticing how cute Trey was in our study sessions, and longed to spend more time with him. Instead of wanting to spend more time with Eddie, I daydreamed…about kissing Trey.

It was wrong of me. Eddie was a nice guy, and I didn't want to hurt or cheat on him, but I felt that we weren't right for each other. Our personalities were too different in a way, even if we were both guardians looking out for Jill. I should break up with him – but how could I tell him about what I was starting to feel for Trey? He'd probably scold me for liking a vampire hunter and risking Jill.

I got the feeling that Trey liked me too, but he was holding himself back. Lately he seemed almost uncomfortable with me, which was in contrast to our getting closer in the past few weeks. I knew something had to be up. Whenever I'd asked, he would brush it off but I suspected it was because we were together – "alone" without anyone else (minus all the people in the library). I let my thoughts spin to how it would feel like to kiss Trey – if he wouldn't be as gentle –

"McCormick? Wake up, we're going back to polynomials," Trey said, breaking into my kissing fantasies.

I smiled up at him, batting my eyelashes. He actually gulped, and appeared nervous, a far cry from the confident guy I knew him to be. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I don't really want to learn about polynomials," I murmured, leaning in close to him.

"But you've been getting your grade up in algebra! Do you want it to drop? So listen, twenty-three is a degree of-"

"Maybe we should do something else," I suggested. _Like making out somewhere. _

Trey's eyes widened, and I could see a slight bit of hope in those dark eyes. "What do you want to do?" he asked at last.

"Come with me," I whispered into his ear, tugging his hand. I couldn't stand it any longer. "Let's go behind the library."

* * *

**Author's note**: Inspired by spaztronaut's _Behind the Library_! I was kind of wondering what Angeline was thinking that would lead to her making out with Trey behind the library. I considered putting this into my _Sydrian One-Shot Collection_, but I guessed I should just let this stand on its own :D


End file.
